This invention relates generally to ordnance fuzes and more particularly to fuzes incorporating a pressure responsive delay arming mechanism.
Prior art fuzes which include delay arming mechanism are subject to the limitation that their utility is limited to specific projectile types. In other words, fuzes which depend on forces created by a spinning projectile for arming, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Libby et al, 3,264,995, Aug. 9, 1966, and Myers et al, 3,366,059, Jan. 30, 1968, cannot be used with fin stabilized projectiles which have no spin.
In fin stabilized projectiles, the delay arming mechanism is generally more complicated and will include a plurality of interconnected spring and lever members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuze with delay arming mechanism which overcomes the objections of prior art fuzes and can be used interchangeably with fin or spin stabilized projectiles.
Another object is to provide a delay arming mechanism which will prevent accidental arming during storage and handling, is economical to manufacture and has broad application in the field of ordnance.
A further object is to provide a delay arming mechanism for a fuze which will arm only when a predetermined dynamic pressure exists within the fuze.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the ordnance art.